


Fridays with Toby

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-22
Updated: 2005-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: Sitting in Toby's living room wearing a pair of high heels, panties, and her blouse was fun.





	Fridays with Toby

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Fridays with Toby**

**by:** Montiese

**Character(s):** CJ, Toby  
**Pairing(s):** CJ/Toby  
**Category(s):** Romance, Humor  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Summary:** Sitting in Toby’s living room wearing a pair of high heels, panties, and her blouse was fun.  
**Author's Note:** this is the fourth installment of the 7 Days with CJ series. 

"OK, OK, try to get the peanut in my mouth." CJ leaned forward in the chair, opening her mouth.

"You have to see the ridiculousness of this."

"Nope, not really."

"Let me help.  If I throw this at you and it misses, I could be responsible for you losing an eye.  If you catch it, you can choke to death."

CJ shook her head.

"I’m closing my throat...like when I do blowjobs."

Toby’s whole face lit up in a smile.  He ate a peanut.

"Do it Tobus!"

"CJ..."

"Do you know the Heimlich?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"CPR?"

"Yeah."

"Then throw it."

Toby threw it; CJ caught it.  She smiled.

"Ha!"

"I am impressed." He said.

"Let’s do two out of three." She said.

"You certainly live dangerously woman." He replied.

CJ looked at her watch.  It was two a.m. on a Friday night...another week at the White House survived.  That was all the dangerous living she could handle these days.  Sitting in Toby’s living room in a pair of high heels, panties, and her blouse was just for fun.  She crossed her legs, smiling at Toby across from her on the couch.

"What’s that face for?" she asked.

"How do you close your throat?"

CJ laughed, stretching her arms over her head.

"Women don't give away trade secrets Toby.  Why are you still dressed?"

He was wearing the suit he wore all day, only having removed the jacket when they came in from a late dinner.

"Um, I didn’t have a chance..."

"Bullshit." CJ replied in a sneeze.  She looked over at her clothes, in a messy pile by the coffee table.

"Anyway, the view is lovely from here." He said.

"Thank you, I work out."

"Every woman should bicycle to Belgium."

CJ smiled.  She sipped her glass of wine and stretched her leg.  It ended up in Toby’s lap.  He toyed with the heel of her shoe.

"Be careful with that dagger." He said.

"I won't bring harm to my favorite thing." She said.  "Hey, do you still have any of the pie Andi gave you this afternoon?"

Why the hell would she bring up his ex-wife’s name at a time like this?  Toby took off the shoe, massaging her foot.  CJ hummed her approval.

"I ate it." Toby replied.

"You greedy bastard."

"Yeah."

"It was practically a whole pecan pie."

"Yeah."

"You couldn’t save me one piece?"

"I have something else you might like."

"Is it going to be sweet and satisfying?" CJ asked.

"Umm hmm."

CJ laughed again.  This was starting to sound like a 70s porn flick, and she told him so.  He smiled.

"We don't have to talk." Toby said.

CJ slid her foot off his lap, stood, and kicked off the other shoe.  Toby stood too, pulling her into his arms.  She tilted her head back to give him better access to her lovely long neck.

"I am still disappointed about the pie Tobus." She said.

"I’m sorry."

"Make it up to me."

"OK."

Her blouse fell to the floor with the rest of her clothes.  Toby gently massaged her shoulder, his fingers making the lightest contact with CJ’s skin.

"Get out of those clothes." She whispered.

Shoes, pants, tie, tee shirt...he left the boxers and socks.

"You gonna fuck me in your socks?" CJ asked.

Toby lifted her into his arms.  CJ put her arms around his neck.

"Toby!"

"Yeah, I am going to fuck you in my socks.  And you're going to love every minute of it.  Hold on."

"Now this is the perfect ending to a week."

Toby took control of her mouth, shutting CJ up.  He walked into the bedroom; they fell on the bed.  Toby’s kisses were soft and CJ moaned.

"You're so beautiful." He said.

"Mmm, I love you Toby."

"I love you too."

Toby flicked the bra off.  His mouth was warm on her skin...his teeth on her nipple sent shivers down her spine.  CJ arched her back.  He loved the sounds of her ecstasy; nothing compared to those sounds.  CJ yanked his boxers down.  She took hold of him and led him to where she needed him to be.  Tonight was not going to be slow and romantic; CJ was in a mood for hard and to the point. What she loved most about Toby is he excelled at both.

"Oh God, Toby."

He practically growled, jerking her towards him as she came with a shout of delight.  He was still going, which was good because CJ loved multiple orgasms.

"Your body is magnificent." He muttered as he moved inside of her.

"I’m going to come again!"

"CJ!"

He rocked forward, groaning with his climax.  CJ wrapped her arms and legs around him.  Toby exhaled as he covered her face in kisses.  She smiled, stroking his beard.

"Am I too heavy?" he asked.

"I love that you ask stupid questions after we make love."

"Stupid?  That’s nice Claudia Jean."

"You're not; I love it; shut up.  In that order please."

Toby kissed her.  He rolled over onto the bed and held her in his arms.  CJ stroked his chest.  She was falling asleep and appreciated that she never had to tell him to rub her back.

"Make me breakfast in the morning?" she asked.

"After I get back from temple, which you will sleep through.  Pancakes."

"Perfect."

"Sleep now, OK?"

"Umm hmm."

Toby held her close, kissing her forehead.  She was right; CJ was always right.  It was the perfect ending for a crazy week.


End file.
